Your Side, My Side
by kuristina
Summary: Just let him stay in his apartment for a bit until he finds his own place. He swears it won't take long since he's already "on a roll" in looking for his own apartment. The dobe may be cute, but the attraction Sasuke had to Naruto was just barely making him tolerate him by a thread. He needed to draw some lines if he was going to survive this...


**A/N:** Yes, I brought back this story cuz I literally would not stop getting messages about it after I took it down. Why did I take it down in the first place? I was dissatisfied with the story and deleted. Then since I kept on getting questions about it, I decided to look it over and rewrite some parts of it.

So there, the story is back up. Go forth.

 **DISCLAIMER:** do I really have to tell you?

* * *

"You want me to _what_?" An annoyed Uchiha bites out to the boy in front of him.

The man in front of him gives him a big careless grin and his blue eyes sparkle in the angle of the sun shining down on him. He scratches at the back of his head little, shaking his hand when a small strand of blonde hair accidentally got caught in between his fingers. "Can I crash at your place for a while? Just for a little bit? _Please Sasuke?_ "

Sasuke combs a hand through his dark hair and gives an exasperated sigh. "Why? Don't you usually stay at the dorms? You said you always wanted to experience student lodging at college to see what it is like." He asked back. "What, finally got sick of getting random roommates dobe?"

"Yes!" the blonde in front of him shouted, making a few heads turn before they went back to minding their own business. "Uzumaki Naruto can no longer take living in the dorms of the university! So please let me stay with you for a little! Please, just until I find a place! And you don't have to worry about me taking my time because I've been looking for a place for weeks! I'm already on a roll so _please_ let me stay with you!" he begged.

"Weren't you living with some guy before in his apartment? What happened with him?"

Naruto made a face and stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Okay, that was about a year ago and he was a boyfriend and shit happened. Keep up with my life Sasuke, damn! Now _please_ let me stay with you?"

"Tch. Why don't you just stay with Sakura? I'm sure she's happy to lend a room out to you when you need it."

Naruto shook his head. "No way, she's got Ino as a roommate. I won't be able to talk to Sakura normally if the two of them are together!" Not to mention that Naruto was the reason that they had their latest fight due to certain _misinformation_ being spread around accidentally by him. So he wanted to give them some space before being around them again.

Sasuke just figured that Naruto didn't want to take residence with them because of the girls' prank a few months ago and the blonde was afraid to have it happen to him again.

"Kiba."

"Look, I like his dog and everything but there's a reason why I don't sleep over there. Kiba's nose blind to the scent of Akamaru in his place." Yup, Naruto hadn't stepped a foot in Kiba's place since his very first and last visit. He liked meeting them at the park and playing with Akamaru but the smell of Kiba's house… it didn't mix well with Naruto.

And Sasuke could understand. They would have to have an intervention for the dog-lover soon…

"What about Gaara?"

"He and Neji just moved in together as a couple. I'm not third-wheeling."

"Shikamaru."

"He's only got a one bedroom apartment."

"Dobe, I have a _one bedroom_ apartment. What's the difference between me and Nara?"

Naruto twiddled his thumbs and gave a sheepish smile. "Okay the one bedroom isn't really a problem. Uh… he and I had a recent awkward encounter so I don't really want to intrude anytime soon. I uh… accidentally invited myself in while he was hooking up with Gaara's sister because he said that I was welcome to borrow a textbook from a professor that he had previously. And usually when I walk in, he's just lounging around but uh… not that time."

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "Are you sure that you don't want to stay in the dorms?"

Naruto nodded furiously. He just couldn't take having roommates that kept leaving their shit on the floor everywhere then getting blamed when something was missing, the random hookups his roommate would bring in, and the intruding in his space. Not to mention having to explain to the other people in the dorms and apologize for the shit roommate he had.

He was so _done_ with that.

He pushed himself a little closer to Sasuke and grasped at the sleeve of his jacket. "I'm already looking for an apartment to stay in but I _cannot_ stay in the dorms any longer or else I'd go crazy! Please let me stay with you at your place for a little bit!"

Then the idiot started pouting and making little cute whiny noises that Sasuke groan and run a hand down his face.

He was at a disadvantage too because he just happened to have a small crush on the idiot.

A small one… not a big one… he'd just like to bend over the blonde-haired idiot over a table and fuck him until he walk. And then have him in his bed and fuck him some more.

So it was just a small crush…

He looked at those blue eyes again and…

And that was how Uchiha Sasuke ended up with an Uzumaki Naruto in his studio apartment and gazing out the window from his floor.

"Hey bastard, how come this place doesn't have a bedroom? Your bed is out in the open and like, thirty feet away from the kitchen?" the blonde asked as he dropped his bag of clothes next to the couch. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV and awed at it. "Wow, this is super HD. This looks like it's more than 1080p."

"Don't you know what a studio apartment is?"

"Uh, you said one bedroom apartment earlier."

"A studio _is_ a one bedroom apartment."

"I don't get it."

Sasuke took the decorative pillow on his couch and threw it at the head of shiny blonde hair. "Fucking look it up then if you don't get it."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him but pulled out his iPhone to look up what a studio apartment was. The first result when looking it up on the internet was studio apartments available for rent and he scrolled down to where the Wikipedia link was at for studio apartments. He stood up and started to read it out loud as if Sasuke had no idea what it was. "A studio apartment is also known as a studio flat or a bachelor apartment. They consist of one large room which serves as the living, dining, and bedroom as well. The kitchen can be enclosed in a separate room and the bathroom is usually its own separated room. Well no shit, I'd hate for the bathroom of all places to be out in the open."

Sasuke poured two glasses of water and offered the second one to the blonde, who took it with thanks.

Naruto downed the drink quickly and moved to put it in the sink and walked away from it.

"Hey, hey, hey. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sasuke snapped.

"What?" he asked, looking back at the Uchiha. "I put the glass into the sink to be washed."

"You mean you put your glass in the sink to be washed by _me_. You could have at least washed it and put it on the drying rack."

Naruto frowned but walked back to the sink to wash the single glass. "Geez, aren't you touchy. And hey, I'm a guest so you should be doing this for me!"

"I'm not a fucking maid for anyone. Clean up after yourself you idiot, that's called consideration when staying at someone else's house."

Naruto grumbled under his breath but had to admit that Sasuke was right. The Uchiha was the last person that he had wanted to ask and he was surprised that the bastard had actually let him in, let alone even give him the spare key so that he didn't have to wait for Sasuke or even bother his landlord. So he had to be grateful for that. "So hey, can I have your wi-fi password too?"

Sasuke once again sighed. Great, now his guest was going to leech off of his wi-fi also.

He wondered what else he would have to put up with while Naruto was staying with him.

And the answer didn't come long after he asked himself that when later at night Naruto pointed to the bed by the window and asked which side he could take,.

He glared at the Uzumaki and frowned. "No, you get the couch."

" _What?_ No way am I sleeping on the couch. I'm going to roll myself off that thing while I'm sleeping. Oh by the way, I like to move around in my sleep so try not to take up too much of the middle of the bed." Naruto said as he pulled back the covers and started to touch the sheets. "Hm… nice."

"No fucking way. You don't want to get the couch then you get the floor."

"Are you kidding? I can't sleep on _hardwood_ floor!"

For the next fifteen minutes the two of them argued about their sleeping accommodations, getting loud enough that the neighbors next door were worried and came by to ask if everything was okay. After all, the Uchiha boy almost never made a peep and was about as quiet as rock when he was in his apartment. They assumed that he must have been fighting with a girl but upon seeing that the other person in the apartment was the boy, they excused themselves.

Naruto blushed when the neighbors came by. He didn't want to cause trouble for Sasuke so he meekly grabbed the extra pillow that was pulled out for him and shuffled towards the couch.

But Sasuke had caught at his arm. "You can… sleep in the bed with me."

He instantly perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah whatever. But…" Sasuke went off and pulled out a spare blanket and folded it in half horizontal wise before putting it on one side of the bed and pointing down at it. "You cross where that blanket is, you're getting kicked off. That is your side so you better stick to it. Your side, my side."

"You got it!"

Truthfully, Sasuke didn't want to be tempted by Naruto in his bed. It was enough to have him nearby, but in his bed of all places? He wanted to stay away from that as far as possible. But once again, he was a sucker for those dumb blue eyes and he gave in yet again.

 _Alright, let him sleep in my bed. Shouldn't cause too much trouble… He promised to stay on his side._

Yet at one in the morning, Sasuke felt Naruto's hand slide against his chest and suddenly the blonde was inching towards him. He harshly pushed him off, effectively waking up Naruto with a yelp.

"What the hell!"

"Your side, my side!" Sasuke hissed.

"Oh come on Sasuke!" Naruto complained. I need to cuddle with something so that I have a good night's rest! If I sleep with nothing to cuddle then I wake up all grouchy!"

Sasuke glared at the blonde in the dark. "Use the pillow I gave you."

"Yeah no offense Sasuke but… the pillow you gave me feels kinda lumpy."

"Tch. I gave that to you on purpose. Good night."

"But Sasuke… don't get all weird just because I want to cuddle in my sleep. The others let me do it! I'm really warm and I don't even snore! Well, I mumble a little but it's not that bad!"

The Uchiha could not believe that he was dealing with this in his own apartment. "Go find something else to cuddle other than me. I don't cuddle… _ever._ "

Again, truthfully Sasuke didn't want to be tempted by Naruto and his body. Especially if he suffered morning wood, he didn't want the blonde's body right up close to him and accidentally brush against it. Who knows what could happen?

Naruto pouted and crawled to his bag that was still sitting by the couch. "I didn't want you to judge me for this but I usually hold this while I sleep."

Sasuke turned on the lamp and he narrowed his eyes when he saw what Naruto had pulled out of a bag. He pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment and combed his hand through his hair. "You have got to be fucking kidding me. You are almost twenty one dobe and you sleep with a stuffed animal. You _have_ to sleep with a stuffed animal in order to have a good night's rest."

The stupid fox plushie was in Naruto's arms as the blonde climbed up back into the bed. "Relax, it's not like _you're_ sleeping with it. And I see no problem with still owning a stuffed animal. Besides, just think of it like an extra pillow."

"… Your side, my side." Sasuke simply addressed before shutting off the light and getting back under the covers

He heard Naruto grumble something under his breath but chose to ignore it.

He desperately hoped that either Naruto would find a place as soon as possible or that time would just fly by much faster. The one-sided sexual tension was definitely going to start irritating him soon, so either time should fly by faster or Naruto just finds a place really soon.

Actually, he wanted both.

ヽ( ´￢`)ﾉ

There was an incessant poking at his side and he tried to roll away from the thing that was poking him. But the poking merely continued and he tried to swat whatever the hell was poking him. After a particularly hard poke to his side, Sasuke sat up in bed and glared at the culprit who had been disturbing him. He checked the clock and growled; it was close to about 7:30 in the morning. "The fuck do you want?"

"Okay, first of all you say good morning. And second I'm wondering when you're heading to the campus." Naruto asked as he fluffed up the pillow he slept on and put it on the bed.

Sasuke combed a hand through his hair and yawned. "I don't have class until nine. Don't tell me you need a ride dobe."

"Tch no." Naruto adjusted his pants and reached down for his backpack. "Just wondering if you needed a ride to campus if we have class at the same time. But since you don't then I gotta get going, my lecture starts at eight sharp and my professor gets super pissy if you walk in late." He explained as he looked through his bag to check to make sure that everything was needed.

"You've got class in half an hour? Fuck that's too early. And did you at least eat breakfast? Your brain will need it if you're trying to function this early in the morning." Sasuke said as he laid back down on the bed.

Naruto frowned but decided not to throw jabs so early in the morning. "For your information I did have breakfast. I left you a plate on the kitchen counter whenever you get your stupid butt out of bed. I'll see you later."

Sasuke sat back up in bed as Naruto walked out the front door. He stood up and walked to his kitchen, indeed finding a plate of food covered with the plastic cover from his microwave. Judging by the steam it was still pretty fresh and was made not that long ago. Shit, how had he not heard the dobe messing around in his kitchen?

He lifted the cover and looked down at fluffy yellow eggs along with fried rice and… little sausages. Shit they looked so fucking good. Sasuke grabbed a fork from the utensils drawer and took a test bite, chewing slowly, and then swallowing. "Fuck… the dobe can cook."

Sasuke took the plate with him as he walked back to his bed and noticed an orange cloth folded neatly on top of the other kitchen counter by the window. Definitely he did not own an orange colored dish towel so he moved to grab it by one hand and unfold it. Once the fabric rolled down, Sasuke was surprised to find that it was an apron. He turned it to the other side when he saw that there was stitching and slowly put it down.

From that point Sasuke knew that while Naruto was going to be staying with him then he would le learning a few new things about the dobe.

On the university campus, Sasuke had spotted Naruto powerwalking to the next building over. He watched the idiot wave to several people as he power walked by the crowd and hey, he even spotted Sasuke and waved to him as well.

He just nodded his head slightly and walked at a slow pace to the forensics lab.

ヽ( ´￢`)ﾉ

Sasuke was hunched over his desk and writing a report when the front door opened and startled him. He was ready to pounce on whatever asshole was trying to break into his home but remembered that the asshole entering his home had his spare key. While absorbed in his work he had forgotten that he had a temporary roommate. He rubbed at his eyes and stretched his back, listening to Naruto drop his things on the floor and talk to him about his day.

He didn't even bother to listen and Naruto had eventually figured this out and pouted. He walked up the Uchiha and flicked him in the back of the head. "Hey, I'm trying to tell you what was going on with me and how my day was!"

"Maybe I don't really give a fuck what your day was like." Sasuke said with an eye roll and turned back to look down at his work.

"Hmph, jerk. Well I suppose if you're not interested in my day then you want to tell me what yours was like? Was it okay? What are you working on?"

The questions prattled on for another minute before Sasuke took a pencil from his desk and flung it at the chattering blonde.

"Jerk!"

"I'm trying to concentrate. Why don't you go work on your homework or something and do it quietly."

"Jokes on you, I finished all my work at the library!"

"Fine then. Why don't you slap on that cute little apron then and cook something then."

"Apron? I… shit! I forgot to put that thing away!" Naruto's face flushed red. "Whatever, I wear an apron! There shouldn't be any shame in that!"

"Oh there's no shame in wearing an apron dobe. The purpose of an apron during cooking is that nothing splatters on your own clothes, that is what it is used for. It's what's on the apron that I found quite interesting." Sasuke had his back turned to Naruto but he was making sure that he could _hear_ him smirking. He wrote down a note in his notebook and highlighted it to ensure that it would be used later in his report.

Naruto was sputtering before he huffed at him. "Yeah, it's a Hello Kitty apron! There's also no shame! I don't care! It keeps food from splattering on me while I'm cooking and it looks good!"

"Whatever dobe."

ヽ( ´￢`)ﾉ

Sasuke had to admit… Naruto was a pretty good at singing.

Currently Naruto was in the shower and singing a tune from a show he vaguely recognized but couldn't quite put his finger on. He flipped through the channels before settling on his favorite news channel and propping his feet up on the coffee table.

Naruto exited the bathroom wearing his night clothes drying his hair with a smaller towel. He stretched his back and sighed happily. "You got some nice shampoo Sasuke. My hair feels great and the conditioner is really great."

"Yeah well… Wait, you _used_ my toiletries?"

"Tch. Toiletries. Don't sound so pretentious. I just used the shampoo and conditioner in the shower. Shouldn't be that big of a deal, don't get so worked up or else that pole in your ass might get lodged from being clenching too hard." Naruto bounced onto the couch next to him and looked at the screen. "Ew, you're watching _this_?"

Sasuke figured that the one-sided sexual tension he was feeling would probably be overshadowed by Naruto's obnoxiousness.

"It's called the news. You know, the thing that keeps us updated on what is going on both locally and internationally?"

Naruto glared at him and reached for the remote. "Snarky asshole. I meant that you're watching _this_ news channel? These people are shit! Here, give that thing to me and I'll show you a better news channel to watch."

But Sasuke jerked his hand back holding the remote, trying to put distance between them. But Naruto tried climbing over him instead to try and reach for the device. He tried fending off the blonde but he was persistent in wanting to change the channel. The struggle immediately stopped when Sasuke felt a hand push down in the area between his legs and caused the both of them to scramble away from each other on opposite sides of the couch.

An awkward silence…

Slowly from the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw that Naruto was staring at the hand that had accidentally groped him.

Shit, why did he have that stupid look on his face? He knew that Naruto had touched _that part_ of him, but he was wondering what he was thinking.

"… You uh… sing pretty well."

It was one way to move on from just what happened.

Naruto was still staring at his hand in awe but registered the compliment. "Thanks."

Their eyes both looked toward each other but once they made eye contact, they both looked away.

"Your side, my side."

"Yeah…"

ヽ( ´￢`)ﾉ

"Hey asshole, can you do me a favor?"

"What?" Sasuke responded without looking up from the book he was reading.

Naruto stepped to the side of the bed wearing just a towel and then thrust a bottle of lotion in Sasuke's face. "Could you help put lotion on my back?"

He thought of warm tan skin right away and wondered how good it would feel under his fingertips. But then Sasuke shook off the thought. Slapping the bottle away from his face and it landed on the floor, Sasuke looked at Naruto and made a face at him. "Why would I do that? And why can't you do that yourself?"

Picking up the bottle from the floor and squirting some onto his hand, Naruto started rubbing the lotion on his arms up and down. "I was wrestling with Kiba yesterday and we went kind of rough on each other so now my arms a little bit sore. It kind of aches when I try to reach around to try to reach my back. So can you do this for me?"

"No." Sasuke answered curtly and went back to reading his book.

 _I don't fucking need this…_

"Come on! It's not weird!"

"I'm not doing because I think it's weird. I'm doing it because I don't want to touch you like that."

 _Well I do but…_

Naruto snorted. "Please, this is not like one of those cheesy pornos where a little lotion suddenly leads to a lubed up dick and then getting banged." He nudged Sasuke on the shoulder. "Come on, I'm not going to stop asking so you might as well do it."

Finally fed up, Sasuke snatched the bottle and squirted some onto the palm of his hand. He rubbed his hands together and started rubbing the lotion on the tan back. And while he did so, Sasuke couldn't help but notice how warm Naruto's skin felt as he rubbed the lotion onto his back and that it was exactly how he imagined it. He moved his hand towards Naruto's shoulders and made sure to evenly distribute the lotion. He bit down on his lips, trying to push away any sexy scenarios that were coming into his mind.

"Mmm, that is nice. Thanks so much Sasuke. Now could you like, massage a little at my neck while you're at it?" Naruto asked, practically humming at the feel of the Uchiha's hands.

But then he yelped when he felt sharp slap to his back.

ヽ( ´￢`)ﾉ

There was humming from the bathroom when Sasuke came back home from his work. He peered into the bathroom to find Naruto cleaning it, on all fours and scrubbing the floor. Sasuke let his eyes indulge in the sight of Naruto's ass for a few quick seconds before shaking it off. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Naruto must have not heard him come in because he practically jumped to his feet and held a spray bottle in defense. But upon seeing that it was Sasuke, he breathed a sigh of relief and set down the bottle. He was wearing the rubber gloves Sasuke kept in his little closet inside the bathroom and he pulled them off, just resting them inside the sink. "Oh well, you know I figured that I'd pay you back for letting me stay here and stuff."

Sasuke looked inside the bathroom and found that it was spotlessly clean. The bleach was a little strong but it definitely helped get rid of the germs that formed inside a bathroom, so he didn't mind at the same time. "Okay, thanks…"

"I uh… changed your bedsheets too, cleaned up the kitchen, and left you something to eat."

Sasuke had already eaten on the way home, stopping by a restaurant, but maybe he would have room for whatever Naruto made.

"I'm going to do a load of my laundry, want me to do yours too?" Naruto offered.

"… Sure."

ヽ( ´￢`)ﾉ

Naruto sat on the bed with his legs crisscrossed with his laptop in front of him, humming out some lyrics to a rap song he had found recently on the internet. He was busy scrolling through apartment rentals available and seeing if he could try to find a few open houses to check out his potential living arrangements. There were a few that were pretty nice but they were quite a distance away from the campus. He needed a place nearby his campus…

"Tell me you've found someplace."

"I'm looking. The ones that I really like are too far away. I need someplace close to the campus and within my range. And the one that I went to yesterday, it was not as good as the pictures online made it look. Which really disappoints me because I thought it was almost perfect and then it turns out to be not that great." Naruto answered. "Hey, do you know if you there are any spaces available in this apartment complex Sasuke? Maybe I could be your neighbor!"

Sasuke scowled and moved to grab oyster sauce from his fridge and add it to what he was cooking. "Like hell you'll be my neighbor." He muttered under his breath. "You seriously couldn't stand living in the dorms?"

"Yes." Naruto answered with a frown on his face. "I've got the experience and now I'm done with it. Time for me to live off campus. Ooh, this place looks nice." He picked up his phone and dialed Gaara's number. He put the phone to his ear and waited for the call to pick up. "Hey Gaara! Will you go with me to an open house? …I found one and possibly another and I want company… When is it? Uh… one of them I'm looking at is this Sunday… Oh you can't make it? Okay, well the other one is… Shit! It's today! It's like four blocks from the campus and the open house started an hour ago! Can you make it? …Oh right, you've got your physical anthropology lecture coming up! Okay, thanks anyway!"

Sasuke jumped when he felt a hand tug on his arm and he looked back at the perpetrator. "What?"

"I want to go to an open house!" Naruto answered, still tugging on Sasuke's arm. "Come on, let's go."

Jerking his arm away, Sasuke looked back to the beef he was cooking and turned on the fan. "Just go by yourself dobe."

"Come on! Don't be a dick!" Naruto whined. "I need someone with me to look at this stuff so I can get a second opinion! It's helpful!"

"Call someone else."

"But you're right here! It's so convenient! Finish whatever you're cooking and let's go!"

"Go by yourself." Sasuke grunted and stirred the beef he was cooking and tasted it. He reached for the spice rack and put in a little bit of pepper for a bit more flavor. "Hn, nice."

" _Please_ Sasuke? Come with me! You… You've got such good taste so I know that if you say something about the place it'll really help!"

That _almost_ persuaded Sasuke.

 _Almost_.

"Don't try to flatter me. If you don't hurry then you'll miss the open house idiot."

Naruto pouted and searched his brain to get the jerk to accompany him to the open house nearby. "If you come with me and help me, it'll get me out of your place sooner."

Sasuke shut off the heat to the stove and put a cover over the food he was cooking. "Let's go."

Naruto whooped in victory.

ヽ( ´￢`)ﾉ

Both boys returned to Sasuke's apartment about half an hour later. Sasuke immediately returned to the stove and resumed his cooking and Naruto went straight to the couch, sitting down on the furniture with a pout on his face.

"That place was just too good… Just too good! But no, it had to come with a price." Naruto said out loud. "Why do these things happen, Sasuke? Tell me why!"

Sasuke sighed. "The place was nice dobe. Just because your neighbor happened to be your ex-boyfriend doesn't mean that you couldn't have taken it. If you liked it enough then it shouldn't be that big of a deal."

He said that, but really Sasuke could be sympathetic to how Naruto felt about it. An apartment that was perfect but then next door to someone you didn't want to see ever again? Yeah, he'd probably not want that apartment either…

But at this point, Sasuke thought Naruto should just go with it. Having Naruto around was too much for him. He liked the dobe, a lot, but the attraction he felt towards him was one-sided and Naruto didn't show a romantic interest in him so having him in his apartment was a bit of torture for Sasuke.

Naruto picked at his nails and his frown deepened. "No way in hell I am going to live next door to my dick of an ex. I don't think you saw him but trust me, you never want to meet him. He seems harmless but he does not know how to shut up. We broke up because he didn't have a filter and he… guh! I told him that I wouldn't get back together if he didn't put a lid on his mouth and he said that he wouldn't change who he was so we never got back together! Stupid painting, handsome, no-filter ex-boyfriend Sai…"

Sasuke's mind registered at the word painter.

"Don't tell me… _you're_ 'dickless'?"

Naruto shot up and ran to Sasuke's side. "You met him? What the hell did he say?" he demanded right away that the Uchiha tell him word for word what his ex-boyfriend had said when they met. "Does he still seem like douche? He probably is, I wouldn't be surprised. And where does he get off still calling 'dickless'? At first I thought it was a stupid joke when we first met but that was one of the things he would never shake off when we were together! It pissed me off so much whenever he called me that! And whenever we went to a club together, he'd annoy me into trying-"

Shrugging off the babbling blonde at his side, Sasuke deemed the food to be finished and shut off the stove. He reached for the cabinet that had his bowls and he grabbed one. He spooned food into the bowl and walked past the blonde to get to his utensils. "Dobe, I don't really care. The place seemed nice and you liked it, an ex-boyfriend shouldn't stop you from getting it."

"But-"

Sasuke put up a hand. "I don't want to know because I don't care. You've got your shit, I've got mine, and we don't have to share. You're here because you need a place to stay while you're looking for another place to live. We don't have to share stories or whatever. Remember what I say?"

Naruto crossed his arms, obviously upset at Sasuke but he answered, "Your side, my side."

Sasuke nodded and turned to go eat in front of the tv.

Later that night Sasuke realized that Naruto was angry with him. And he also realized that if Naruto went to sleep angry, he slept angry.

And how did he know this?

Naruto was tossing and turning, restless in his sleep even with the stuffed animal at his side. He was not resting well so while sleeping, he socked Sasuke right in the jaw in the middle of the night. And when the blow landed, the blonde had immediately curled up with the stuffed animal and slept soundlessly for the rest of the night while Sasuke glared and rubbed at his jaw.

He was about ready to push the idiot off the bed for what he had done until Naruto had rolled onto his side and snuggled right up next to him. He was still holding the plush doll in one arm but he was completely snuggled right up next to the Uchiha. And if Sasuke were to wake up the idiot just to get him to move to the couch, it would cause a commotion and he would lose sleep over it.

So he just let it be and let Naruto's warmth merge with his own, lulling him to sleep in just a few minutes. He had spent months thinking about this scenario in his head (minus getting punched in the face), and he realized that having it happen to him was a lot better than he thought.

* * *

Naruto had texted Sasuke that he would be out late tonight and would probably sleep at a friend's if it was too late in the night. And that gave Sasuke some relief from his temporary roommate—both from annoyance and the one-sided sexual tension he felt— and the peace and quiet he had missed since Naruto had moved in. Naruto had been a bit more considerate lately, realizing that he was going overtime on his promise of 'staying just for a little bit', since it had been almost three weeks, but Sasuke needed his space back. He got his work done faster, he could watch whatever news program he wanted, and he was able to reorganize his bathroom to how he wanted it.

And the possibility of Naruto not even returning to his apartment for the night thrilled Sasuke.

He needed a break.

Yet at two in the morning when he heard stumbling in his apartment, Sasuke was quick and alert to who might be entering his home. He turned on the light and was surprised to find Naruto hanging off the guy he had met at the open house apartment that Naruto really wanted.

The painter ex-boyfriend.

"Naruto, I thought that you said that you were going to sleep at a friend's." Sasuke said as he eyed the man that Naruto was clinging to.

Naruto giggled and looked up at his ex. "Oops, I forgot th-that this wasn't my p-place! What are we going to _dooooo_?" Naruto sang out the last word and fell to the floor on his knees. "Ouch… Sai, help me up…"

The ex-boyfriend, Sai, helped Naruto up to his feet and quietly chuckled. "Easy there dickless, you've had a lot tonight."

"Stoooop calling me that!" Naruto whined, putting his hand to Sai's cheek and patting it. Then he looked at Sasuke, then looked at Sai, and looked back and forth between them. "Oh man! I didn't realize this until now b-but you _guys_ kinda l-look alike!"

Sasuke frowned and looked Sai. Please, the only similarity between them was their eyes and that was only just a little bit. "Dobe…"

Just then Sai spoke up. "Come on, let's get you to my place. Let's not bother your roommate… unless he wants to join in with us." He said suggestively and sent Sasuke a wink. "I could fuck the both of you into the mattress you know. Or the floor, whatever you prefer."

The Uchiha scowled and was just about ready to kick the two of them out. Fuck whatever attraction he had to Naruto, he couldn't take this bullshit anymore!

"I don't want to get back together with you Sai. Not until I know you're _gonna stop_ being such an asshole." Naruto pouted, pulling at the collar of Sai's shirt. "I-I want water… I'm thirsty… and hot…"

Naruto sloppily made his way over to the kitchen and turned on the tap and drank straight from it, drinking in big gulps. Then he made his way back to Sai and leaned against him, his eyes peeking at Sasuke and waving at him. "Sorry to _buuug_ you Sasuke…"

Sasuke growled and clenched his fist, he was ready to go off on the blonde until he noticed something off about Naruto. He wasn't just drunk, there was something else that he was on, Sasuke could see that. He approached to see that Naruto was sweating, and he put a pressed to a tan throat and noticed how fast his heart rate was.

He was hot and thirsty…

" _And whenever we went to a club together, he'd annoy me into trying-"_

And the very dead give-away was when he pushed Naruto's head to look into his pupils, so large that Sasuke could barely see the cornflower blue color of his irises that he had drawn him in since the first time he had ever seen Naruto.

"He's on fucking ecstasy." Sasuke growled. "Did you give him that you bastard? How much has he had?"

Sai shrugged and combed a hand through blonde hair, dropping a kiss on the top of Naruto's head and wiping away some of the sweat from his forehead. "He's had enough. He's completely blissed out, which was what I was going for. I was worried that he might have a freak out since this is his first time but he's just in the right place, right where I need him."

Naruto kissed at Sai's neck and put his arms around Sai's neck. "I think… if we have a talk then _maybeee_ I'll just move in with you and get back together with you instead of getting that apartment. I mean, we already dated and know all _sorts_ of stuff about each other and did _stuff_ to each other," Naruto waved his hands in emphasis, "we-we just have to work through the _bullshit_ that ended our relationship."

"If that's what it takes to tap this ass again, then sure." Sai said, squeezing Naruto's ass and making him moan. Then he leaned down and pulled Naruto into a firm kiss.

Sasuke yanked Naruto back and put him behind him. "Get the fuck out. You're taking advantage of him." He growled.

Sai put his hands up and shrugged his shoulders. "He brought it up, not me."

"He's not of sound mind right now."

Naruto leaned against Sasuke's back and held onto the back of his shirt. "I like your bed. You didn't mind when I rolled around in it and you _cuddled_ me like how I like to be cuddled." He said, speaking into Sasuke's shirt but talking to Sai. "Not this, 'your side, my side' business that the Uchiha jerk has going on."

Sai slowly approached Sasuke and cautiously. "Let me just take Naruto and we'll be out of your way. He was telling me how you were tired of having him around. He and I will have a good talk, get back together, he'll move in with me, and then all will be right as rain."

Sasuke grabbed Sai by the arm and pushed him out of his apartment. Before shutting the door in the guy's face he threatened that he would personally break his arms if he tried to approach his apartment again. "You're what, a painter? And you need arms to paint? Don't fucking come near this place if you want to keep on painting."

When looking back at Naruto, the blonde sat on the floor with his back against the couch and had taken a shirt from Sasuke's dresser and put it in his mouth and seemed to be sucking on the fabric.

"Fucking damn…" Sasuke groaned and walked to Naruto, kneeling in front of him and gently pulling his shirt away. With the dry part of the shirt, he wiped at Naruto's mouth and the sweat on his forehead. "What the hell? You were really considering getting back together with him?"

Naruto looked up at and pouted. "Well, you said that if I liked that the apartment then an ex-boyfriend shouldn't stop me from having it. But I thought… he's next door and I'll be next door. We probably would have started dating again at some point if I got that place, and I _reaaallly_ wanted that place. I figured that getting back together would be better. Does-does that make sense?"

Sasuke sighed and slid a hand down his face. "Don't get together with a guy that puts drugs in your drink and takes advantage of you while you're high. That kind of guy is bad for you."

"Yeah… I figured… I guess I better look at that other open house."

"Hn."

The Uchiha was surprised that a few tears welled up in Naruto's eyes and had actually fallen down his cheek. Naruto wiped them away with a sad look on his face, muttering about 'insensitive, painting, jerk-o ex-boyfriends'.

Getting up slowly with Sasuke's help, Naruto was put on the surface of the bed. He looked up expectantly and drew a small invisible line on the bed. "Your side, my side?"

"Hn."

Naruto slowly shut his eyes, falling asleep quicker than Sasuke had anticipated. He stared at the blonde for a moment before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

It wasn't Naruto's fault…

ヽ( ´￢`)ﾉ

"I think I found a place I finally like." Naruto announced as he walked through the door of Sasuke's apartment. "Here, I took some pictures so you could see."

Sasuke took the offered iPhone and scrolled through the pictures. Apparently the place was about five blocks from the campus in the opposite direction of Sai and was a little bit closer to the shopping center and market. The apartment was two bedroom with one and a half bath, and was just at Naruto's price range.

"Looks nice dobe." Sasuke said as he gave back the iPhone and turned back to his laptop. "You going to go for it?"

"I already did. And I think I got a pretty good chance, I chatted up the renters of the place really good and got them to like me." Naruto bragged, though he didn't have much energy.

Sasuke noticed this and was worried.

Naruto had been a little… depressed since what happened with Sai about a week ago.

When Naruto sat himself on the couch and turned on the television, putting his feet up on the coffee table and silently watched, Sasuke decided to join him. "You alright? You've been different ever since what happened with Sai."

The blonde shrugged his shoulders. "It's just, I guess I'm just still sinking in the fact that he's a complete jerk for what he did to me. But when I met him in that club a few days ago, after I had a few drinks and we talked I remembered why I got together with him. Other than the fact that we connected on a level, the sex was pretty good, and we liked each other, I liked that he knew my body. There was just something about the way he touched me that felt better than anyone ever did. Better than massages or masturbating, it was just the way he would touch or hold me was what felt so good to stay and be around him. I mean, isn't it if something feels right then that means that it's meant to be or some other fairy tale crap like that?"

"I guess I'm saying… I kinda miss him." Naruto admitted, tracing circles on his knee. "I didn't know that he had moved apartments after we broke up so when I saw him I just kind of thought that maybe it was a sign that we should get back together, even though at the same time I wanted to punch his stupid face in."

"Idiot. All because some guy gives you affection in just the right manner? Anyone could give you that."

Naruto cracked a small smile and laughed a little. "You're one to talk. You with your 'your side, my side' business. I doubt you could cuddle with me and make me feel the same way when I was with Sai. I feel like if I try to cuddle you consciously, you'll make me burst into flames or something like that for getting too close."

Sasuke flicked Naruto on the side of the head. "Don't paint me as an ice princess dobe."

"Hehe, you called yourself princess. And I said that you'd set me on fire, not use an ice blast on me."

That earned Naruto another flick on the head.

"Ow! Bastard. Alright then, prove it!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question.

"Um… I'm gonna put on a movie and you have to endure whatever type of affection I give you! Like hand holding, or cuddling, touching your hair, all that stupid crap! And you can't be allowed to pull away, unless it's for the bathroom. Oh and you can't hurt me while I'm doing it too! At the end of the movie, I'll give you my verdict." Naruto said, taking the remote and turning on the Netflix function and started scrolling through movies.

"What do I get out of this if I go through with it?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto paused scrolling through movies to look up in thought. "I'll… buy you Krispy Kreme?"

"I don't eat that."

"Fine, I'll treat you to the best damn meal you've ever had, homemade special by yours truly. How about that?"

Sasuke let a small smile come on his face. "Really? The 'best damn meal' I will have ever had? How good would this meal be?"

The blonde took in another quick moment to think. "It'll be so good that you'll have an orgasm!"

"Hn. Whatever, just put on whatever movie you want and we'll see."

Naruto chose some two hour long action flick and then started off just simply holding Sasuke's hand with their fingers interlaced. Sasuke couldn't help but notice how comfortable he had felt holding the dobe's hand in his. Still, he wanted to appear nonchalant and just continued to watch the movie in silence. He didn't move when Naruto let go of his hand and instead moved to sit closer to him, just slightly leaning on him. When they reached what Sasuke guessed was the 'boring' part of the movie for Naruto, the blonde had laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

From leaning on his shoulder, Naruto added in hand holding again and snuggled even more against Sasuke. Then after a while he released Sasuke's hand to start lightly rubbing at his thigh, although absentmindedly because clearly the blonde was absorbed in the movie.

This was getting hard for Sasuke, in two ways.

One was that he wasn't used to this sort of physical affection thing with other people. Even in his own family, Sasuke only liked the affection to be brief and not ongoing. It just wasn't something that he didn't enjoy a lot. The second was that… well, he was actually enjoying it with Naruto much more than he thought. So much so that he felt something stirring within himself as the blonde continued to touch him. Naruto's hand left his thigh and Sasuke missed the warmth, but then Naruto had moved his hand to start playing with his hair. That night when Naruto punched him in the jaw and then cuddled up against him, it was nice but Naruto didn't know that he was doing it probably. And here he was, actively cuddling and snuggling next to him.

They reached toward the climax of the movie, the protagonist having just saved his love interest just in time and they meet in a passionate kiss.

Sasuke turned away from the scene and looked at Naruto, who was still absorbed in the movie.

Shit, how could such simple touches make him…?

He couldn't take it anymore.

Sasuke pushed Naruto onto his back on the couch and kissed him. He grasped the both of Naruto's wrists with one hand while he used his other hand to push up Naruto's shirt. He was surprised that Naruto was reciprocating the kiss back but was glad that he wasn't pushed away. The tan skin felt nice beneath the shirt and he wanted to continue the kiss. But first he wanted to see his face briefly before they continued this so he pulled away and looked down at the idiot that had invaded his home.

His face was flushed and Naruto was trying to catch his breath a little.

And he was about to lean down and ravish him before the little shit actually said, "Sai's better at it."

What the fuck?

"Ow! Ow! That hurts you dickface!" Naruto winced and his legs wriggled underneath Sasuke.

How dare the dobe have the nerve to say that shit to him!

"Ow, fuck! I meant that-ow! Sai's better at the cuddling thing then you are!"

Sasuke's hand loosened.

"I fucking kiss you and you say that bullshit to me. You really are an idiot." He sneered,.

Naruto gave him an embarrassed smile and chuckled. "I uh, yeah that was really uncool to say right off the bat because I was literally still thinking about how the cuddle-session went. But you don't have to worry; you definitely kiss better than him. It's just the cuddle thing that Sai is better at it than you are."

Sasuke climbed off of Naruto and gave him space for him to sit up.

Naruto rubbed at his wrists but continued to talk. "Body wise, you guys are pretty similar. It's just that when I cuddled with Sai, he almost always reciprocated everything back in some way. I cuddled you and you literally just sat and did nothing like a doll. I might as well have been holding my plush doll. So yeah, Sai's better at cuddling then you are but you are the better kisser. And I did promise you that if you were able to sit through this cuddle-torture then I would make you a meal, so I'll get right on-"

"I like you." Sasuke blurted out.

He had to say it, he literally kissed the dobe just seconds ago.

"Well, yeah I know that _now_ from when you kissed me."

"And… how do you feel about that?" he asked, his heart pounding from anticipation of the answer. "Do you like me?"

Naruto tilted his head in thought and looked up. "Hm… I guess if I thought about it, then I guess I sort of do. I mean, I've always thought that you were like really hot and stuff. And we have pretty good conversations, even though I know that I annoy you and stuff. You've tolerated me being here and I was surprised that you didn't kick me out the first week. And well, maybe it's because of what happened with Sai but I think I've liked you a lot more since then. It was nice…"

Another awkward silence.

Sasuke scooted himself closer to Naruto and hesitantly reached a hand out to touch Naruto's cheek. He wondered if he would be good with this touchy-feely thing that Naruto seemed to enjoy. He felt kind of awkward…

But Naruto gave him a smile and leaned into to give him a chaste kiss. "If you're implying that you wanna… start something then I'm not against it. But I did just kind of have an intense encounter with an ex-boyfriend so maybe give me a week or two and we can start off slow."

"Fine with me."

"And when I get that place I just looked at-"

"When you get it? You're that confident?" Sasuke asked teasingly.

Naruto nodded and touched Sasuke's hand that was still on his cheek, gently pushing it down but holding it in his hand. "Oh yeah, I'm going to get it for sure. And when I move in, you can help decorate and stuff. You've got pretty good taste in design."

Sasuke scooted even closer to Naruto, a small cracking onto his face. "You trying to flatter me?"

"Probably." Naruto grinned and gave him another chaste kiss. "Well… I should go fix that meal I promised you. Plus I need to get out of here."

"What?" Sasuke pulled back with a confused look on his face.

"I'm in your space right? Your side, my side?"

"Hn. Dobe. That could change depending how things go between us. Now I believe you promised me the 'best damn meal I've ever had' correct? So good that I'll have an orgasm?"

Naruto laughed and shook his head. "Okay, well I don't want you to actually cum in your pants when you eat the food I'm about to give you. That would be, like, really really weird. But I guarantee you that it is going to be _hella_ good."

Sasuke merely let a smile come onto his face and he turned his eyes back towards the tv. Naruto would be moving out of his space and he didn't have a doubt that he would probably miss having the idiot in his home. But Naruto was moving into his own apartment soon with the promise that they could probably kindle something between them.

And he looked forward to that.

* * *

 **A/N:** So to people who were able to read the original before I pulled it off the site, as you can see I took out the sex scene because it was sort of unnecessary when I read through it again. I mean, the sex scene was hot but gave off a vibe like 'yeah she put it in just because'. So I thought I would make the ending scene more realistic instead. And I put in more hints that Sasuke was attracted to Naruto, in the original I hardly put hints that Sasuke liked Naruto so when the sex scene came along it was like 'oh okay, he likes him all of a sudden…' So I'm more satisfied with this version than the original.

I felt bad making Sai a bad guy in this story because I like him so much. But it had to be done in order for this oneshot to be made.


End file.
